


Tua-Aeng

by AwkAnxJennifer



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer
Summary: Just a fluffy date night with MewGulf and a special guest!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Tua-Aeng

##  Mew

Even though it was only the middle of the afternoon, Mew was exhausted when he got home from work. Lately, most of his days had been 12 to 14 hours. He was glad that Gulf had insisted they try to schedule at least one morning or evening each week where neither of them had any work so they could unwind and relax together.

As he locked the door of the condo behind him and slipped off his shoes, Gulf rose from the sofa and hopped over to greet him with a peck on the lips. Mew slipped his arms around Gulf’s tiny waist, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against Gulf’s.

“How was your day, Boo?” Gulf whispered as he interlocked his fingers behind Mew’s neck.

Mew sighed, pulled his head back a little, then replied, “It’s much better now,  _ tua-aeng, _ ” before placing a tender kiss on Gulf’s forehead.

Gulf giggled. “So cheesy.” He slid one hand all the way down Mew’s arm to grab his hand. “Come on. I’ll help you shower.”

“I’m so sorry, Gulf, I’m really too tired today. Rain check?”

Smiling, Gulf reached up his free hand to stroke Mew’s face. “I know you’re tired. I literally meant that I would help you shower. Honestly, I’m too tired for sex tonight, too. I just want to help soap up your back and wash your hair for you, so all you have to do is stand under the water and relax.”

Mew squeezed Gulf’s hand in reply and let him lead him to the bathroom. Gulf removed both of their clothing, insisting that Mew stand as still as possible without so much as undoing his own belt buckle.

Even though Mew knew that Gulf preferred cold showers, he watched as Gulf made sure the water was steaming hot before taking Mew’s hand and leading him under the relaxing spray. 

Gulf lathered up a poof with plenty of shower gel and started soaping up Mew’s body. He was slow and methodical without being sensual, and Mew wondered how the same man who could bring him to his knees with a wink and a grin also managed to wash his body without turning him on. Gulf was a man of many mysteries.

After rinsing the soap off his body, Mew leaned his head back and enjoyed the feel of Gulf’s fingers massaging his scalp as he washed Mew’s hair. He was a little startled when Gulf spoke.

“I know you’re working this hard for us and our future, but it worries me sometimes, especially after you wound up in the hospital the other day. I wish we could both take a week off and just go away somewhere. Sleep and relax and not have to put on our business smiles.” Gulf positioned Mew under the shower spray so he could rinse his hair.

“I know,  _ tau-aeng _ . I was a little too ambitious when planning my schedule for the last few months.” Mew sighed and leaned forward to boop noses with Gulf. 

“There’s not a lot I can do about the schedule for the next couple of months. Just keep looking forward to that week in February we’ve both blocked off. I’ll see if I can move some things around and get the occasional day off until then.”

Gulf smiled, stroked Mew’s face, then placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “In the meantime,” Gulf said as he reached around Mew to turn off the shower, “Let me get you dried off, dressed, and snuggled into the sofa by my side.”

Mew chuckled and stood with his arms outstretched as Gulf grabbed a towel and dabbed it all over Mew’s body, then ruffled his hair with it. Gulf tied the towel around Mew’s waist, dried off with another towel, then took Mew’s hand and led him to the bedroom closet, where he selected a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt for Mew to wear.

When they were settled on the sofa with Gulf tucked into Mew’s right side and his left arm on Mew’s right leg, Mew kissed Gulf’s hair and felt him smile against his chest. “How are rehearsals going for your emoji concert?”

A whine escaped from Gulf’s mouth before he tried to stifle it by pressing his face into Mew’s pec. “It’s a lot of work. The singing and the dancing and coordinating everything.” He sighed. “I know it will be amazing. The fans will love it, and I’m sure I’ll relax and enjoy it once the show is actually going. But it’s exhausting.”

Squeezing Gulf, Mew said, “I am so proud of you for doing this. I know you don’t like singing and dancing, but the fact that you’re putting together a 3-hour-long show for your fans - I just couldn’t be any prouder of you,  _ tua-aeng _ .”

Gulf sat up a bit and rested his head on Mew’s shoulder. “I’m really glad Mild agreed to be an MC since you can’t be by my side the whole time. Since I’m so comfortable with him, I think I’ll be able to relax better during the show than if there was an MC I didn’t know. I’m also glad you convinced me to hire Wave to translate for the inter fans like he did for your shows. He’s nice, too.”

Mew stroked Gulf’s hair and said, “I’m glad Mild will be there, too. I really hope he keeps agreeing to MC your events whenever possible. I feel so much better knowing somebody will be by your side taking care of you when I can’t. It helps me focus on work better during your solo events.”

_ “Uh,” _ Gulf agreed. “I’m so glad he was cast as Techno. I’m sure he and I would have become friends anyway since you guys were already friends, but working alongside him helped me get more comfortable with him. Outside of you and my family, he’s the person I feel closest to.”

A knock on the door made them laugh. “Speak of the devil,” Mew said as they stood up and walked hand in hand to the front door.

Gulf’s free hand was closest to the doorknob, so he opened the door to the sight of Mild grinning and holding up two huge bags of food.

“Thank you for putting clothes on before I came over,” Mild joked as he came in and removed his shoes.

Gulf playfully swatted Mild’s arm while Mew took the food from him and said, “It’s good to see you, man. Come on in.”

_ “Oho, _ so kind of you not to turn me away after taking the food I brought you!” Mild threw his head back and all three men laughed as they walked to the kitchen table.

“We haven’t seen you outside of much work lately,” Mew said as he grabbed plates from the cabinet and silverware from the drawer. “How have you been?”

Mild plopped himself dramatically into a chair and sighed. “Oh, you know, always the bridesmaid, never the bride.”

Gulf chuckled while serving everybody their food. “How is that possible, P’Mild? You’re friends with literally EVERYBODY! How can you not find a single person to date?”

As Gulf settled into the chair on Mew’s right, Mild mumbled, “Because everybody wants me to be their funny best friend rather than their funny boyfriend.” 

Mew felt his chin drop and noticed that Gulf’s hand had stopped in mid-air. As far as Mew could remember, Mild had never complained about being single. Actually, Mew had often wondered whether he might be asexual.

Suddenly, Mild started cackling and slapped his hands together. “Look at your faces!  _ Oho! _ Not all of us need to be madly in love to be happy with our lives. Actually…” Mild set down his spoon as his face became serious.

“I need to thank you guys. Especially you, Gulf. Ever since your River Night Party, MC offers have been pouring in. I love being an MC, and I’m as happy about MC work as I am about getting new acting jobs. I’ll always try to prioritize any events you guys host, but I really can’t thank you enough for helping jumpstart my career.”

A tear came to Mew’s eye as he listened to his friend get emotional.

Gulf was the first to speak. “Well, that’s good, because you’re not getting rid of me and my needy requests for you to MC my events any time soon. Just like Techno is stuck with Type, Mild is stuck with me!”

Mew ruffled Gulf’s hair, and they all laughed.

When Mew stopped laughing and opened his eyes, he saw a spoon of food hovering in front of his face. 

“Eat!” Gulf insisted. With a smile, Mew took the bite of food and got lost in Gulf’s eyes while trying to ignore Mild’s playful screaming.

* * *

When they were all done eating, Gulf excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of the room, Mew pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulled up a picture, and showed it to MIld.

“Wow, man!” Mild exclaimed softly. “It’s perfect. Flashy enough to satisfy your rich daddy vibe and simple enough to make Gulf happy. He’s going to love it.” Mild looked into Mew’s eyes and smiled. “You still thinking February?”

Mew deleted the photo he had taken when he had stopped by his parents’ house on the way home that day. “Yeah. It can’t be before the end of season 2. The special episode will play on February 13, so I think Valentine’s Day will be perfect.”

Mild reached across the table and placed a hand on Mew’s arm. The look in his eyes was sincere, but before he could say anything, Gulf walked back into the room.

“So, what can you tell me about ‘Aquarium Man’?” Mild asked a little too loudly.

Gulf didn’t seem to notice and settled into Mew’s side as he told Mild about one of the series he would soon be producing.

* * *

After Mild left, Mew and Gulf sat on the sofa and cuddled. “He’s definitely going to be our best man someday, right?” Gulf asked.

Mew tried not to let his panic show.  _ Had Gulf heard his conversation with Mild? _ He and Gulf had talked about marriage plenty of times, and Mew knew that Gulf would say yes when he asked, but he didn’t want Gulf to know that he had picked out the ring already.

“If that’s what you want,  _ tua-aeng _ , that would make me very happy.” Mew kissed Gulf’s cheek. 

“I know we won’t get to have these conversations for real for a while,” Gulf said, “Especially if we decide to fight for marriage equality and wait until we can legally get married here. I just like to daydream about the moment that I can prove to the whole world that they can look at you all they want, but I’m the only one who wil ever get to have you.”

Gulf looked into Mew’s eyes and used his thumb to sweep away the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Why are you crying?” he joked.

Mew laughed. “Because I’m looking forward to that day, too, Gulf. You’re mine forever, and I can’t wait to tell the whole world someday.”

As they kissed, Mew sent up a silent prayer thanking fate for letting them meet that day. He vowed to make as much merit as he could in this lifetime to show his gratitude and ensure that he would get to spend his next lifetime with Gulf, too.


End file.
